Les stigmates du sang
by Nouxy
Summary: 31 juillet 1982 : Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Bellatrix Lestrange, emprisonnée depuis plusieurs mois à Azkaban, met au monde deux jumeaux qui sont rapidement déclarés mort-nés. Le même jour, par une étrange coïncidence, Lily et James Potter annoncent la naissance de leur fils : Harry James Potter.


Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et je dois admettre que ça m'avait beaucoup manqué. Du coup, vu que les vacances d'été ont commencé, je me relance dans l'aventure du côté de l'univers d'Harry Potter avec une fiction qui me titille depuis un bon moment.

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;).

J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire.

Avertissements : Il y aura présence de slash dans le futur.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à son auteur J.K Rowling et autres affiliations. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

* * *

 **Les stigmates du sang**

 **.**

Prologue :

 _L'enfant aux deux visages_

 **.**

* * *

 _31 Juillet 1982, tôt le matin, dans un lieu inconnu en plein cœur de la mer du Nord :_

* * *

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sentit particulièrement son grand âge peser sur ses pauvres vieux os tandis qu'il fixait au loin, au sommet d'une petite île désolée, une immense forteresse surannée construite avec des pierres inégales noircies par le temps. Soulevant ses robes colorées, contraste étonnant avec la désuétude du lieu, il descendit avec une remarquable souplesse du quai sur lequel il se tenait un instant plus tôt et posa ses pieds sur un sol humide, envahi par quelques herbes rases éparses et desséchées. À ses côtés Minerva McGonagall prit une inspiration tremblante et le suivit alors qu'ils empruntaient une petite route bosselée et irrégulière entourée par de titanesques rochers marins.

« Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle la voix tendue. »

Le professeur se tourna et la fixa de ses yeux bleus connus pour être pétillants mais qui aujourd'hui semblaient accablés par une étrange amertume.

« Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il n'aurait eu nul besoin de venir ici et nous aurions été dans un lieu un tant soit peu plus approprié. Hélas, rajouta-t-il après un court silence, je ne suis qu'un membre parmi tant d'autres du Magenmagot et je ne suis pas non plus le ministre de la Magie. Mon opinion a été entendue et rejetée. Réjouissons-nous que nous puissions au moins faire ceci.

\- Justement, est-ce vraiment une bonne décision ? Je ne suis pas certaine que James soit suffisamment mature pour gérer cette délicate situation. Enfin, vous savez comment il se comportait adolescent. Il pouvait être un véritable tyran et il n'a jamais été très tolérant envers ceux qu'il considérait être des mages noirs à cause de l'histoire leurs fam…

\- Je n'ai aucun doute que Lily ait su lui apporter la sagesse et la patience nécessaire pour pouvoir gérer avec maturité ce bien triste cours des choses, l'interrompit tranquillement Albus. »

Le professeur de métamorphose abaissa son visage, laissant son chapeau couvrir la plus grande partie de ses traits sans pouvoir néanmoins dissimuler ses lèvres pincées, signe de son scepticisme.

Ils marchèrent ainsi tous deux pendant de longues minutes dans un silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de plus en plus lointain des vagues s'écrasant contre les pierres au bord de la plage et le sifflement du vent venant du nord.

Peu à peu la forteresse, seul élément de l'île visible depuis la mer, s'éleva devant eux dans toute sa funeste froideur. Vue de près elle ne paraissait plus particulièrement démesurée comme le laissait présager son apparition depuis la mer, mais connaissant l'existence des nombreux charmes utilisés lors de sa construction par un mage noir au 15e siècle du nom d'Ekrizdis, unique responsable de nombreux crimes abjects en son sein à l'encontre des pauvres moldus tombés entre ses mains, il était aisé d'imaginer que de nombreuses choses se soustrayaient de la vue du commun des mortels derrière ces murs. D'ailleurs, si l'on observait la fortification plus en détail on pouvait bien vite se rendre compte que la façade était vierge de toute ouverture et pourtant une porte fortifiée se dressait bien devant eux, habilement dissimulée sous les puissants enchantements.

Un homme apparut tout à coup comme s'il avait jailli soudainement du sol, même si un sorcier sensible à la magie aurait pu probablement remarquer la légère fluctuation des illusions entourant la ferté. Presque chauve et le ventre rebondi au point de saillir de ses robes déjà bien larges, l'inconnu se dandina tant bien que mal vers eux, trébuchant presque à plusieurs reprises sur la terre inconstante. Arrivé près d'eux il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tout en passant discrètement une main boudinée sur son visage rougi pour effacer la sueur qui en coulait tandis que l'autre se posait sur son estomac distendu, ballotté par sa courte course.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, merci d'être venu si vite ! s'exclama-t-il tout en saisissant de ses deux patoches celles bien plus fines du professeur Dumbledore qui lui sourit de manière indulgente. »

Minerva McGonagall renifla de manière discrète en regardant avec un dégoût mal dissimulé les deux mains du sorcier qui tenaient encore celles de Dumbledore alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il s'en servait pour essuyer son abondante transpiration.

« Nous sommes désespérés ! Elle ne cesse de hurler et de s'agiter comme un beau diable depuis des heures ! Vous devriez l'entendre, M. Dumbledore, elle vous en ferait avaler votre barbe avec son vocabulaire de charretier !

\- Est-ce que la brillante idée de l'aider a traversé votre étroit esprit au moins ? demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de métamorphose qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à se contenir. »

Le sorcier devint blanc comme un linge, le faisant étrangement ressembler à un tarsier* avec ses yeux exorbités.

« Mais… euh… que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Il n'y a que des hommes ici. Nous… nous ne sommes pas fo… formés pour ce genre de choses ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Comment voulez-vous que nous réagissions ? gémit-il.

\- Enfin, l'un d'entre vous doit bien avoir une femme qui a eu des enfants ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez tous délaissé vos femmes lors de leurs accouchements comme des lâches ! s'écria Minerva.

\- Minerva, calmez-vous. Je suis certain qu'un accouchement puisse perturber même les hommes les plus braves, déclara doucement Dumbledore. Néanmoins vous avez raison, quelqu'un devrait être là pour l'aider. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé un médicomage ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, M. Dumbledore ! M. Fudge n'accepterait jamais ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tant ça le problème, ce sont les dé… détraqueurs. Ils sont extrêmement agités depuis qu'elle a commencé à hurler. Ils s'agglutinent autour d'elle et même ceux chargés de garder les cellules de détention provisoire tentent de quitter leurs postes ! Elles sont complètement à l'opposé de sa geôle ! C'est comme s'ils devenaient fous !

\- Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun instant à perdre. »

Dumbledore fit un signe encourageant au sorcier afin de l'inviter à passer devant lui pour leur ouvrir la voie. Ce dernier, toujours très pâle, murmura quelques complaintes à voix basse mais prit la tête du petit groupe afin de les guider à l'intérieur des fortifications.

Bien vite la lumière grise du monde extérieur laissa place à une pénombre angoissante et de sombres murs se refermèrent sur eux, pareils à la bouche béante d'un monstre affamé. Un froid inhumain pénétra leurs corps, non tant provoqué par les températures encore plus fraîches que celles régnant à l'extérieur, mais causé par un désespoir poignant qui engloutit tout leur être.

Le sorcier chauve se mit à frissonner de manière incontrôlable, si bien qu'il eut beaucoup de difficultés à se ressaisir suffisamment longtemps pour prononcer un sortilège aussi simple que le lumos.

« Elle est tout au nord avec les prisonniers les plus dan… dangereux, il va falloir ma… marcher un moment, précisa avec un certain regret pointant dans la voix le sorcier bedonnant tout en claquant des dents. »

Ils déambulèrent un long moment dans ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe de longs couloirs se croisant, tournant et se recroisant, éclairés irrégulièrement par une mélancolique torche solitaire aux flammes tremblantes. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment le froid devint encore plus intense et du givre remplacé au fur et à mesure par de la glace se mit à recouvrir le sol, les cloisons, et les premières cellules apparurent finalement.

Au début, seuls quelques visages curieux tentèrent de se pencher au travers des barreaux serrés en entendant les bruits de pas afin d'apercevoir les visiteurs. Mais bien vite une faible clameur s'éleva entre les prisonniers avant de monter peu à peu en intensité.

« C'est Dumbledore… C'est Dumbledore ! C'est Dumbledore ! scandèrent-ils à la manière d'un hymne. »

Certains commencèrent à trompeter leurs innocences au travers de nombreux arguments sans queues ni têtes malgré leur grande conviction, d'autres se mirent à insulter le grand sorcier, mais la plupart se contentaient de gémir dans un angle au fond de leurs cellules, leurs corps parfois repliés sur eux-mêmes comme pour se protéger de la réalité ou se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, leurs mains pressées contre leurs oreilles et les yeux fermés. Passant devant la cellule d'Antonin Dolohov, ce dernier bien plus énergétique et en forme que certains malgré son corps dangereusement amaigri, alla même jusqu'à cracher aux pieds du petit groupe et adressa un regard plein de haine à Dumbledore.

« Va crever en enfer, sale traître à ton sang ! cria-t-il. »

À leurs côtés, leur guide parut sur le point de défaillir en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient maintenant au centre de l'attention d'une grande partie des anciens mangemorts enfermés dans le bloc. Quand Dumbledore lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête de presser le pas, il sembla sur le point de s'évanouir de joie et il reprit la route avec enthousiasme.

Le calme revint tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du secteur bien que cela ne dura que fort peu de temps avant que d'autres cris prennent le relais. Ceux-ci, en revanche, étaient indubitablement féminins et leur force suffisante pour se répercuter à de nombreuses reprises en échos entre les murs parsemés de glace de la prison. Dès lors, les pas de Dumbledore et McGonagall se firent plus assurés malgré la réticence de leur accompagnateur dont la lumière issue de sa baguette s'éteignit brusquement, les plongeant dans une quasi-obscurité. Ce dernier laissa échapper un juron et tenta de relancer un lumos, sans succès. Le professeur Dumbledore prenant sans doute le pauvre homme en pitié sortit lui-même sa baguette et lança le sortilège en informulé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de projeter une lueur bien plus impressionnante que celle précédemment émise par la baguette de l'autre sorcier.

Bien vite cependant la soudaine faiblesse de leur guide prit un tout autre sens quand devant eux apparurent de nombreuses créatures couvertes de sombres manteaux déchirés : les détraqueurs. Avant que ceux-ci ne puissent néanmoins s'approcher d'eux un cygne argenté leur coupa brutalement la route et les détraqueurs reculèrent à contrecœur. À quelques pas, postés au début d'un corridor plus étroit que les précédents, se tenaient deux autres sorciers. Celui qui se trouvait le plus à gauche était particulièrement grand et maigre avec un visage strict encadré par de longs cheveux gris tandis que le second apparaissait bien plus avenant avec un visage ayant gardé quelques rondeurs d'enfance et une jolie touffe de cheveux bruns s'arrêtant au-dessus de sa nuque. Tous deux portaient l'uniforme officieux des aurors : un trench brun fermé jusqu'au col.

« Enfin Dumbledore vous voilà j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas finalement. Pas que je puisse particulièrement vous le reprocher. Ces créatures sont absolument intenables depuis le début de la nuit dernière quand elle a commencé à s'époumoner comme une folle. Même nos deux patronus combinés n'ont pas réussi à tous les faire partir, déclara le grand sorcier, la mine sombre. J'ai dû envoyer les autres aurors dans les secteurs plus éloignés afin d'en empêcher d'autres de venir.

\- Ceux restants sont-ils donc encore avec Mme Lestrange ? demanda avec inquiétude Dumbledore.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, oui. Quoi que pour une raison saugrenue, ils se contentent de la regarder pour le moment. Ce qui n'est probablement en réalité guère étonnant, cracha rudement le sorcier un instant plus tard en pleine réflexion. Ces créatures naissent tout simplement des ténèbres, sans géniteur réel pour justifier leur apparition. Assister à une véritable naissance doit certainement être une grande première pour eux. Je doute qu'il y ait déjà eu un accouchement en ces lieux. Les sentiments que cela génère les rendent peut-être curieux ? supposa-t-il à haute voix mais sans grande conviction. En tout cas, je préfère les laisser là, ils se sont montrés prodigieusement énervés lorsque nous avons insisté pour les faire partir. Nous avons déjà bien eu du mal à calmer Rodolphus Lestrange. Il est persuadé que le Ministère a changé d'avis et a décidé d'éliminer Bellatrix discrètement en lui donnant le baiser du détraqueur. Il est suspicieux depuis la mort de Croupton Junior il y a un mois. Il est convaincu que nous avons ordonné aux détraqueurs de le tuer. Vous auriez dû l'entendre, un véritable poète. Pas notre faute si le gosse était malade. Il n'était pas taillé pour survivre à Azkaban c'est tout. »

Dumbledore soupira doucement et ses yeux inquiets tentèrent vainement d'apercevoir l'objet de sa venue au travers de l'essaim de détraqueurs.

« Vous avez dit que ses premiers cris ont commencé au début de la nuit dernière ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps si elle s'est mise à crier à cause des fortes contractions. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me dire que j'avais mis une éterniiiité à arriver et le travail avait duré dans les treize heures**. Vu l'heure qu'il est maintenant on doit bien s'en approcher, annonça gaiement l'auror aux cheveux bruns en complète contradiction avec les mines sombres qu'affichaient les autres sorciers.

\- Espérons-le, M. Hugber. »

Un silence pesant laissa place à la discussion, seulement interrompu par les cris de douleur et de rage de Bellatrix et les claquements de dents occasionnels du sorcier débonnaire qui les avait accueillis au pied de la forteresse. Les nombreux détraqueurs qui leur bloquaient la vue se contentaient de flotter tranquillement à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Comme l'avait dit le vieux sorcier, ils donnaient juste l'impression d'observer avec grande attention les évènements même si Dumbledore se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise en les voyants si attentifs, impatients pour des créatures soi-disant abstraites et retirées des êtres vivants sauf quand il s'agissait de se nourrir.

Finalement les cris se turent pendant quelques minutes et Dumbledore se redressa, prêt à braver la foule de détraqueurs pour atteindre Bellatrix si nécessaire.

Mais les hurlements reprirent soudainement stoppant quelques secondes dans son élan le vieux sorcier. Malheureusement ce n'était plus cette fois-ci des cris destinés à insulter un mari, mère Nature ou quelques ancêtres inconnus, non, c'était un cri à en fendre l'âme. Le genre de cri qu'on ne souhaite entendre de la bouche de personne parce qu'annonciateur de tragédies. Ils furent d'ailleurs bientôt accompagnés par des bruits de sanglots déchirants.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Dumbledore et d'un commun accord ils lancèrent tous deux le sortilège du patronus avant de courir avec hâte au travers des détraqueurs pour atteindre le cachot.

Il s'agissait au demeurant d'un cachot très sombre et entièrement couvert de givre mais en son centre Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement connue sous le nom de Bellatrix Black, se tenait accroupie, vêtue d'un uniforme pour prisonniers tâché de sang et serrant avec force quelque chose dans ses bras. Entendant les bruits de course se rapprochant d'elle, elle leva la tête. Un visage creusé par la faim, au teint grisâtre et aux paupières lourdes leur fit face. De discrètes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues laissant apparaître une peau encore plus blême dessous car nettoyée de la saleté de ses nombreux mois d'emprisonnement. Voyant de qui il s'agissait le visage se tordit en une grimace atroce, révélant des dents jaunies.

« Partez, partez sale enfoiré ! Je vais vous tuer ! vociféra-t-elle. Dégagez ! »

S'accroupissant Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de la cellule par magie et s'avança avec précaution vers la jeune sorcière.

« S'il vous plaît Bellatrix, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Laissez-moi voir l'enfant, nous pouvons peut-être encore faire quelque chose, dit Dumbledore à voix basse comme s'il craignait de trop la brusquer s'il se montrait trop pressé.

-Il est mort sale vieux croûton dégénéré ! Vous l'avez tué, vous, les soi-disant amoureux des moldus et prônant votre tolérance à la con ! Je ne vois aucune différence avec nous, je vais tous vous envoyer en enfer ! Quand je sortirai d'ici, je vous arracherai tous vos doigts, lentement et douloureusement afin que vos mains dégoûtantes ne puissent plus jamais se poser sur un des miens ! Et ensuite ce sera au tour de vos familles ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça sales enfoirés ! »

Épuisée de sa tirade le torse de Bellatrix bascula en direction du sol, ses cheveux volumineux s'étalant tout autour de sa tête en boucles inégales, tenant toujours son précieux fardeau entre ses mains. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement et ses sanglots reprirent tandis qu'elle soulevait son petit chargement pour le ramener au niveau de son visage le laissant ainsi à la vue d'Albus et Minerva. Celle-ci lâcha un petit cri d'horreur et mit sa main devant sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient face à l'atrocité qui se tenait devant eux. Dumbledore quant à lui se raidit et ses mains se crispèrent brutalement mais il se pencha tout de même afin d'observer au mieux possible la « créature ». Car il était difficile d'appeler ce qui se dressait devant eux, un bébé. L'enfant était affreusement petit avec des membres décharnés, une peau tombante grise presque noire et un visage atrocement déformé ne laissant guère de place à autre chose qu'une bouche béante sans lèvres, probablement semblable à celle que l'on pourrait imaginer sous le manteau d'un détraqueur. Seul autre point visible sur ce pauvre visage : les yeux de deux couleurs différentes, celui de gauche couleur noisette et celui de droite d'un beau bleu clair qui les fixaient sans les voir, couverts par le voile de la mort. Même le crâne du nouveau-né était anormal, bosselé par endroits, proéminent au niveau du front et dénué de tous cheveux, rendant son apparence encore plus morbide que faire se peut.

Il n'y avait, hélas, aucun doute qu'il était mort dès sa naissance voire même avant.

Minerva la main toujours sur sa bouche retint un sanglot mais ne put empêcher son corps de trembler silencieusement face à cette misérable scène.

Dumbledore se tenait toujours immobile, mais à présent son regard n'était plus porté sur le pauvre rejeton mort-né ou Bellatrix qui continuait de lâcher quelques geignements tout en regardant son enfant, mais vers quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui bougeait doucement. Tendant doucement une main vers l'objet de sa curiosité il fut arrêté par une main fine aux ongles acérés qui serra avec force sa prise. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers Bellatrix, ce ne fut plus une jeune mère éplorée qui lui fit face, mais une lionne prête à tout pour protéger sa meute avec des yeux sombres enflammés.

« Il est à moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher avec tes mains impures, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Ton second enfant est toujours en vie Bella. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ses côtés ? »

Minerva se redressa subitement pour essayer d'apercevoir elle aussi ce que Bellatrix tentait tant bien que mal de leur cacher. Reculant, toujours à terre, avec l'aide de ses pieds Bellatrix déposa son bébé mort et se saisit de l'autre petit être emmitouflé dans ce qui semblait être les draps fournis par la prison pour servir de couvertures aux lits des prisonniers. Une petite main rose dépassa du drap et s'agita doucement en direction des cheveux sales et ternes de Bellatrix. Celle-ci se pencha vers son bébé et lui adressa un faible sourire, ses yeux brillants d'une émotion que peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'avoir vu un jour chez la terrifiante et cruelle Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle souleva le nourisson plus près de son visage tout comme elle l'avait fait pour son premier enfant et frotta sa joue contre lui avant de laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot. Abaissant à nouveau son petit trésor au niveau de ses genoux une légère trace de sang en forme de main resta sur sa joue.

« Il est à moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Soyez un minimum responsable Lestrange, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser que ce bébé pourra survivre à la présence des détraqueurs. Merlin seul sait comment il a fait pour rester en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ça ne risque pas d'être longtemps le cas s'il reste avec vous, s'énerva McGonagall.

\- Il est à moi je fais ce que je veux, lâcha Bellatrix tout en découvrant à nouveau ses dents en un geste agressif.

\- Malheureusement Bella vous avez perdu une bonne partie de vos droits avec votre condamnation et cela concerne également le droit d'avoir la garde de vos enfants. Actuellement, le bébé que vous tenez dans vos bras est malheureusement un pupille du Ministère de la magie, expliqua Albus avec douceur, mais fermeté tout en regardant Bellatrix sans cligner des yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Il est à moi, répéta-t-elle à voix basse. Il est à moi ! rugit-elle brusquement.

\- Il n'est pas à vous ! Vous avez tout perdu à partir du moment où vous avez torturé Frank et Alice Londubat. Vous auriez mérité le baiser du détraqueur ! Au moins vous n'auriez pas détruit autant de vies, s'indigna Minerva.

\- Oh triste chatou McGo, mini bébé Londubat n'a plus de papa et mamou ? Ils ne sont pourtant pas morts que je sache. Je me souviens encore de leurs délicieux cris pendant les doloris. Ils s'agitaient avec tant de vigueur, comme de charmants petits vers de terre et ils faisaient de magnifiques vocalises jusqu'à la toute fin, raconta Bellatrix avec un sourire cruel. »

Minerva devint livide et se précipita en avant, baguette tendue, prête à jeter un sort probablement des plus cuisants tout en proférant quelques cruelles insanités à l'encontre de la sorcière avant d'être stoppée par Dumbledore qui la retint par le bras en même temps que Bellatrix éclatait de rire toujours assise sur le sol.

« Oh chatou McGo veut me jeter un sort. Fais attention je croyais que vous les mages blancs vous vous refusiez à blesser des innocents avec votre morale à deux noises. Tu ne voudrais pas blesser ce pauvre petit bout de chou, dit-elle tout en désignant son bébé du regard.

\- Bella, nous savons que vous êtes attristée par la mort d'un de vos enfants, mais faites preuve d'un minimum de respect envers Frank et Alice s'il vous plaît. »

À la mention de son autre fils décédé, la jeune mère se replia sur elle-même comme un animal blessé tout en continuant malgré tout à les regarder avec haine.

« Votre enfant Bellatrix, reprit Albus tout en désignant le nouveau-né dans ses bras, comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser me le prendre donc vous n'avez aucun intérêt à connaître son nom.

\- Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. Votre baguette a été détruite lors de votre emprisonnement et vous venez de subir une épreuve très difficile, qu'espérez-vous accomplir face à deux sorciers armés en pleine forme physique ?

\- Je vais trouver quelque chose. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et tendit avec une certaine tristesse sur son visage sa baguette vers Bellatrix Lestrange.

« La survie de votre bébé n'est pas assurée et il ne peut pas recevoir de soins ici. Dépêchez-vous de le nommer que nous puissions l'emmener en sécurité. Vous avez ma parole qu'il sera bien traité.

\- Vos mots ne signifient absolument rien vieux fou ! Ne crois-tu pas que je sache comment mon enfant va être traité quand le monde découvrira qu'il est le fils de celle qui a rendu les parents du très merveilleux survivant fous ?

\- En ce cas, nous nommerons l'enfant nous-mêmes, déclara Albus avec calme face à son refus. »

Puis avec une rapidité impressionnante pour son âge il jeta un sortilège vers Bellatrix qui se raidit et se figea avant de tomber en arrière sous l'effet du sort. Se dépêchant Albus se rapprocha d'elle et arracha avec délicatesse son fardeau de ses bras avant de reculer pour sortir de la cellule avec Minerva qui lui tint la porte avant de la refermer avec un peu plus de vigueur qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

« Aries Gemini Black ! cria une voix lacée de désespoir derrière eux. »

Se retournant ils fixèrent Bellatrix, toujours retenue par le sort, mais qui semblait avoir trouvé suffisamment de force pour pouvoir parler malgré les restrictions du sortilège.

« Ar… Aries Gemini, c'est son nom… Mais je peux te jurer Dumby que quand je sortirai d'ici je le retrouverai et je vous ferai tous payer pour ça ! Vous pourrez me supplier je ne m'arrêterai qu'à votre mort. Je vous ferai souffrir pour cet affront, chaque misérable seconde restante de votre vie et vous comprendrez alors le sens du mot regret ! Je vengerai mon bébé ! hurla-t-elle d'un air dément que même le sortilège utilisé pour la figer ne put arrêter. »

Hâtant leurs pas pour fuir les insultes incessantes de Bellatrix, ils repassèrent devant les détraqueurs qui se penchèrent, essayant d'apercevoir un instant le bébé caché sous les couvertures tâchées de sang. Prenant peur face à leur intérêt un peu trop marqué pour l'enfant McGonagall jeta un nouveau patronus pour les éloigner. Néanmoins cela ne servit qu'à les rendre encore plus agités. Au final, ce fut en courant qu'ils regagnèrent place –en sécurité- auprès des aurors. Ceux-ci fixèrent le paquet dans les bras de Dumbledore avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût.

« Il reste un enfant aux côtés de Bellatrix. C'était un mort-né. Il faudra l'enterrer. Je préférerais qu'on l'enterre dans le tombeau de sa famille. Je vais en parler avec Fudge. Un enfant reste innocent des crimes de ses parents et ne mérite pas d'être enterré aux côtés de criminels dans un lieu de désespoir sans once de paix. »

Hochant la tête avec raideur le plus vieil auror fit signe au guide d'accompagner les deux autres sorciers vers la sortie, sans dire un mot.

* * *

 **~ ƇƆ ~**

* * *

Minerva et Dumbledore transplanèrent dans une petite rue du célèbre village appelé Godric's Hollow où avait vécu plus de mille ans auparavant l'un des quatre fondateurs de la célèbre école des sorciers : Poudlard. Heureusement, ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire avec leur petit fardeau avant d'arriver à leur destination : une coquette maison blanche avec un petit jardin plein de fleurs aux pétales encore closes, attendant patiemment les rayons plus vigoureux du soleil pour s'ouvrir au monde, saupoudrées de rosée. Minerva se chargea de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit seulement quelques secondes plus tard, malgré l'heure bien matinale, sur une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux beaux yeux verts.

Les voyant son visage s'illumina.

« Entrez professeurs. Je commençais à désespérer. James et lui sont sur le point de se sauter dessus et je n'arrive plus à les calmer, raconta-t-elle à toute vitesse tout en s'écartant de la porte pour les laisser entrer. James ! Appela-t-elle avec force. »

La porte de l'autre côté du hall s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, une baguette à la main. Il paraissait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un avec ses lunettes de travers et son regard foudroyant.

« Professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall, Merlin merci vous êtes là ! Faites donc sortir cette immondice de chez moi ! clama-t-il en désignant un second homme qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait derrière la porte menant du hall à un salon. Ce dernier, habillé de noir et possédant des cheveux raides tout aussi noirs que sa tenue, ricana doucement.

« Crois bien que je ne sois pas venu pour toi Potter. Je ne suis là que parce que Dumbledore a demandé ma présence avec beaucoup d'acharnement.

\- Et croyez bien que j'apprécie à juste valeur vos efforts Severus. »

Severus Rogue grogna montrant bien ce qu'il pensait de la réponse du directeur. Cependant il n'eut guère plus de temps pour se plaindre de la présence de James Potter ou de la demande du directeur, car il fut interrompu par un petit cri qui attira l'attention de tous.

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce lui monsieur le directeur ? demanda avec joie Lily.

\- Oui Lily c'est bien lui. Néanmoins j'ai besoin de vous d'abord Severus. Il faut que vous l'examiniez. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous m'avez demandé de venir chez Potter pour examiner un bébé ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter. Vous avez le grand, le merveilleux, l'arrogant M. Potter pour ça.

\- Retire ça Snivellus, répondit ledit Potter avec hargne tout en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue, sauf si tu veux que je te lave la bouche avec du savon pour retirer tous ces vilains mots de ta sale bouche. Je crois que ça avait été assez efficace il y a quelques années. »

Le professeur des potions sortit à son tour sa baguette et lança une malédiction qu'esquiva James de justesse.

« Arrêtez-vous deux ! Se mit à hurler Lily. Comportez-vous comme les adultes que vous êtes. Vous allez faire peur au bébé. »

Le bambin, effectivement, était à présent en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était dû à la dispute entre James et Severus ou aux cris de Lily. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de calmer les deux jeunes adultes et la jeune sorcière rousse se dirigea vers le bébé qu'elle prit après un hochement affirmatif de Dumbledore des bras du sorcier.

« Il est couvert de sang, remarqua-t-elle avec un air tendre dans les yeux. Je vais le nettoyer puis Severus pourra l'examiner.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison ma chère. Je vais vous accompagner, dit McGonagall. »

Les deux femmes laissèrent les hommes dans le salon.

James invita à Dumbledore à s'asseoir sur un canapé en cuir à l'aspect confortable, mais laissa délibérément Rogue de côté qui s'assit quand même sur un fauteuil disposé sur le côté.

« À qui est cet enfant Dumbledore ? interrogea Severus.

\- Ce bébé est le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui a donné naissance il y a un peu moins d'une heure, lâcha Dumbledore dans un soupir.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Elle a été condamnée alors qu'elle était enceinte ?

\- Elle l'ignorait au moment où elle a été emprisonnée en janvier. Ce n'est devenu apparent qu'en février, grogna James affalé dans son propre fauteuil comme s'il préférait disparaître plutôt que de participer à la discussion.

\- J'ai donc demandé son transfert dans une résidence surveillée le temps de sa grossesse afin que l'enfant puisse se développer dans un milieu plus sain qu'une prison gardée par des détraqueurs. Cependant a catégoriquement refusé, craignant l'indignation de la population si cela avait dû se savoir à cause de ce qu'elle a fait subir aux Londubat et les autres actes de violence qu'elle a commis pendant la guerre, bien que l'on ne puisse pas les prouver à ce jour. Le magenmagot a tenu une réunion secrète à ce sujet mais a pris la même décision que le ministre. Elle a donc passé sa grossesse à Azkaban. La seule chose que j'aie pu obtenir du ministre a été l'autorisation de retirer l'enfant de la prison afin de le confier à une famille et de cacher son identité après sa naissance. Elle a accouché un peu plus tôt ce matin, raison pour laquelle un responsable de la prison m'a appelé pour me demander de venir récupérer le bébé.

\- Et l'enfant est encore en vie ! Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Severus. Les détraqueurs aspirent toute joie de vivre chez leurs victimes et affaiblissent le corps humain jusqu'à entraîner la mort ou la folie. On raconte qu'ils sont même capables d'absorber la magie des sorciers. Théoriquement les chances qu'un fœtus ait pu survivre et se développer normalement dans ces conditions sont quasi nulles. Non, c'est même impossible !

\- Le ministre a eu la même réaction que vous, avoua tranquillement Albus. Il m'a affirmé avec beaucoup de conviction que ce n'était pas la peine de transférer Mme Lestrange au début de la grossesse car la présence des détraqueurs avait probablement déjà tué le fœtus et qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt faire une fausse couche. Cependant je me plais à penser que l'obstination bien connue des Black a permis à Bellatrix et à l'enfant de survivre, dit Dumbledore en riant doucement. Mais il y a eu des conséquences. James, reprit Albus en s'adressant au susnommé, contrairement à ce que nous avions supposé Bellatrix a en réalité accouché de jumeaux. Malheureusement seul l'un d'entre eux est né viable. L'autre pauvre enfant était horriblement difforme. J'ignore si cela a été provoqué par la présence des détraqueurs ou bien la conséquence de l'utilisation excessive de magie noire de Bellatrix alors qu'elle était enceinte, au moment de l'attaque sur les Londubat. En tout cas l'enfant ressemblait bien plus à un détraqueur qu'à un être humain. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que vous examiniez l'autre jumeau Severus. Je redoute les séquelles possibles de la présence des détraqueurs et je crains qu'il faille que le bébé subisse un sevrage de magie noire.

\- Avec Bellatrix cela ne serait malheureusement pas étonnant. Elle a toujours été dépendante de la magie noire mais ces dernières années elle l'utilisait très régulièrement. Je suppose qu'elle aussi doit souffrir de son incapacité à utiliser la magie noire avec son emprisonnement. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose lors de votre visite ?

\- Difficile à dire, elle venait d'accoucher après tout et elle est à Azkaban. C'est assez compliqué de savoir si les sorciers tels qu'elle, souffrent d'un sevrage de magie noire dans ces conditions.

\- Et toi Snape tu dois avoir pas mal d'expérience avec les désintoxications de magie noire. Après tout, le côté sombre de la sorcellerie ça te connaît, se moqua cruellement James.

\- S'il vous plaît James, j'ai également demandé à Severus de venir car son talent de potionniste risque d'être nécessaire si l'enfant a besoin d'être désaccoutumé. Contrairement à un adulte, cela devrait prendre moins de temps, c'est cela Severus ?

\- Oui. Si on arrive à sevrer correctement le gamin maintenant il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles durables, néanmoins Potter je me dois de t'avertir : ce gosse ne devra jamais toucher à la magie noire sinon il risque de redevenir accro immédiatement. Quand la magie noire se pratique de génération en génération au sein d'une même famille, il y a un risque élevé de développer un gène qui rend l'individu bien plus sensible aux effets de la pratique de magie noire. Les moldus ont à peu près l'équivalent avec une faiblesse génétique à l'encontre de l'alcool. Une fois que l'on commence, impossible de s'arrêter. C'est une spirale vers les enfers. Enfin, sauf si l'on possède une très forte volonté.

\- Comme si j'allais permettre à ce petit de s'approcher de quelque chose ayant trait à la magie noire. Tiens d'ailleurs Snivellus je vais devoir te demander de sortir, je peux sentir d'ici la puanteur de la magie noire émanant de toi. Il ne faudrait pas que ça contamine cette si petite chose, ironisa James avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis plus intéressé de savoir pourquoi le grand James Potter, si répugné par tout ce qui a trait aux aspects sombres de la magie, a accepté d'adopter un bébé issu de l'union de deux de ses pires ennemis ? demanda avec goguenardise, malgré une curiosité bien dissimulée, Severus. Quoique tu aies déjà adopté un Black par le passé donc je ne devrais pas tant me poser la question. Tu aimes sans doute juste recueillir de pauvres chiots perdus afin de te sentir plus puissant. C'est ça qui te plaît Potter, exercer ton pouvoir sur les êtres fragiles ? Tu sais que c'est très serpentard de ta part. Le choixpeau se serait-il trompé de maison pour toi ? »

James qui au cours de la discussion s'était peu à peu redressé sur son fauteuil, se sentant plus à l'aise malgré le thème de la conversation, se rembrunit brusquement, croisa ses bras et fit le dos rond le faisant ressembler à un hérisson armé de piques bien pointues accentué par son regard enflammé à l'encontre de Severus.

« C'est Lily qui a voulu qu'on adopte cet enfant, lâcha James du bout des lèvres comme si cela lui en coûtait d'avouer ceci. Après… sa fausse couche il y a deux ans, l'idée d'une nouvelle grossesse l'a beaucoup effrayé. Elle avait peur que notre enfant soit à nouveau ciblé comme l'avait été notre premier petit, à cause de la prophétie. Bien que ce soit totalement ridicule, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire désabusé, le regard bien plus triste en se remémorant ces moments difficiles. Du coup elle préfère attendre que la quasi-totalité des mangemorts soit derrière les barreaux pour que nous tentions à nouveau d'avoir un enfant bien à nous. Mais Lily elle a toujours voulu une grande famille et elle est bien trop gentille pour son propre bien. Ça doit te parler Snivellus, elle a toujours été là pour te défendre, toi, le serpentard graisseux, futur mangemort en puissance, Severus tiqua à ce rappel du passé. Quand le jeune Neville a réussi à tuer Voldemort elle s'est mise à chercher s'il y avait des orphelins de la guerre qui n'avaient plus aucune famille et que nous pourrions peut-être adopter... C'est là que monsieur le directeur est venu pour nous parler du futur enfant de Bellatrix, Potter claqua sa langue contre son palet. Bien sûr, Lily, ma douce Lily a été ravie de pouvoir sauver un enfant même si ses parents n'étaient que de sales monstres. Elle a accepté tout de suite faisant fi de tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire pour l'en décourager. C'est pour ça que si ça peut la rendre heureuse je ne lui refuserai pas ça, quand bien même cela ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- De bien sages paroles James. Je suis vraiment heureux de voir à quel point vous avez grandi, déclara Dumbledore avec un grand sourire avant de pencher la tête. Je me rappelle encore vos années d'école avec vos camarades, toujours à repousser les limites. J'ai bien cru que Minerva allait s'en arracher les cheveux à plusieurs reprises quand elle apprenait certaines de vos farces, se remémora Dumbledore tout en gloussant. »

Severus le regarda avec horreur, n'approuvant visiblement pas du tout que Dumbledore ait trouvé les « farces » de jeunesse de James et de sa troupe d'idiots, amusantes. Mais une fois encore il ne put faire part de vive voix de sa désapprobation, puisqu'il fut interrompu par une tornade rousse qui se dirigea à toute vitesse aux côtés de Potter.

« James regarde-le ! s'exclama Lily. Il est tellement magnifique, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire aussi large que son beau visage. »

Un peu perdu James se laissa vaguement manipuler et récupéra le bébé qui était à présent emmitouflé dans un petit pyjama bleu avec un nounours au niveau de la poitrine. Baissant ensuite son regard il regarda avec plus d'attention le bambin qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Avec une certaine réticence, il ne put qu'approuver la déclaration de sa femme. L'enfant était absolument à croquer. Un peu trop petit et maigre pour son âge, il avait cependant une peau laiteuse brillante de santé, un joli petit nez mutin, d'adorables joues roses, des cheveux blonds brillants et des yeux en amandes de deux couleurs différentes : celui de gauche d'un élégant bleu ciel et l'autre d'une pétillante couleur noisette. Sans conteste, James pouvait affirmer que ce nouveau-né était le plus beau qu'il lui ait été de voir.

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à regarder avec ébahissement l'enfant. Dumbledore qui avait surtout pensé plus tôt à l'importance de récupérer au plus vite le nouveau-né pour le sortir de la prison n'avait guère prêté attention à son apparence –probablement aussi parce qu'au fond de lui-même il redoutait que le nouveau-né puisse être marqué physiquement comme son défunt jumeau-, mais à présent il le fixait avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'étonnement tout comme Severus.

Minerva qui était redescendue avec beaucoup plus de dignité que Lily les regarda avec un air amusé.

Ce moment d'allégresse fut cependant interrompu par la remarque pertinente de Rogue.

« Rodolphus est-il le père de l'enfant ? »

Les visages de Lily et James le regardèrent avec surprise. Mais Minerva et Albus ne semblèrent guère surpris.

« Rodolphus a les cheveux bruns tout comme Bellatrix et aucun de leurs parents proches n'avaient de cheveux blonds comme ceci. D'ailleurs il y a eu de nombreuses rumeurs au fil des années affirmant que la famille Lestrange connaissait depuis de nombreuses générations des difficultés pour procréer et qu'ils avaient dû à plusieurs reprises faire appel à des médicomages pour y arriver. Si Bellatrix ignorait sa grossesse il y a peu de chances que Lestrange soit le père.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, la sœur cadette de Bellatrix, a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme lui, fit remarquer doucement Lily. Il tient peut-être simplement ses cheveux du côté de sa mère. »

Le jeune professeur de potions secoua la tête.

« Narcissa a des cheveux blond platine. Cet enfant a des cheveux blond plus foncés et vifs bien que son œil bleu soit probablement de la même teinte que ceux de Narcissa. Néanmoins concernant son œil droit : cette couleur n'appartient ni à la famille Lestrange et encore moins Black. Ils ont généralement des yeux marron bien plus foncés ou noirs. Je réaffirme ma thèse.

\- Professeur Dumbledore par pitié dites-moi que cet enfant n'est pas celui de vous-savez-qui ? demanda Minerva très angoissée. »

Lily et James devinrent livides.

« Non Minerva je ne pense que cet enfant soit le fils de Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je doute qu'il n'ait jamais eu une quelconque relation autre que celle de maître-serviteur avec ses mangemorts. Il n'était pas idiot, il connaissait le danger de ce genre de pratiques. Bien que par le passé, il n'ait pas hésité à avoir recours aux relations charnelles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ses ennemis. Mais avec ses mangemorts, non je ne crois pas. De toute façon Tom n'avait pas les cheveux blonds ou des yeux de cette couleur bien que nous ne puissions pas en être certains à cent pourcent. »

James poussa un soupir de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage après avoir retiré ses lunettes. Il la laissa sur son front.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que j'ai sous mon toit le fils de Bellatrix et d'un mangemort inconnu ? grogna-t-il avec une légère trace de désespoir.

\- Bienvenue dans les joies de la paternité Potter, ricana Snape.

\- Severus s'il te plaît, implora Lily. J'aimerai cet enfant, peu importe qui sont ses parents biologiques. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne manque jamais d'amour. Et peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui il pourra jouer, faire le petit chef de famille, imagina-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir tandis que James s'étranglait à côté d'elle.

\- Vous avez bien raison ma chère, renchérit Minerva qui s'était assisse auprès de Dumbledore dans le canapé.

\- Avez-vous pensé à un nom ? s'enquit poliment Dumbledore. Bellatrix l'a nommé Aries Gemini Black, mais s'il conserve ce nom on prend le risque de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Seuls les Black nomment leurs enfants d'après les constellations et beaucoup de gens savent que bien que votre mère ait été une Black vous n'êtes que très peu attaché à ces vieilles traditions, dit-il en s'adressant à James qui approuva de la tête. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il était important pour Bellatrix qu'elle ait un nom à mettre sur le souvenir de son enfant et que vous, en tant que parents adoptifs, vous ayez connaissance de son vrai nom.

\- Je voudrais l'appeler James Junior, annonça Lily en même temps que son mari disait « Nous pensions l'appeler Harry. ».

Les jeunes époux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

« James nous en avons déjà discuté ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais l'appeler James afin de lui donner un véritable lien avec nous.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit mille fois que je voulais que ce soit mon véritable fils qui porte ce nom.

\- Tu es tellement borné je t'ai déjà affirmé que je ne céderai pas sur ce sujet : ce sera James Junior et rien d'autre !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît tant dans Harry ? C'est moi qui ai choisi ce nom, n'est-ce pas là, la preuve que je veuille m'investir dans l'avenir de ce bébé ? Mais le prénom James est important pour moi, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont donné et quand bien même je vais finir par aimer cet enfant je voudrais qu'il soit transmis à quelqu'un portant le sang des Potter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui donner le prénom James en guise de second prénom afin que tout le monde soit content. L'enfant portera le prénom James, mais vous pourrez également le donner à votre futur enfant en tant que premier prénom ? proposa Minerva, diplomate. »

Lily croisa les bras et se détourna de James, lui reprochant clairement de ne pas comprendre sa pensée mais finit par céder.

« Très bien dans ce cas nous l'appellerons Harry James Potter. Cela te convient ? interrogea-t-elle en s'adressant à son mari.

\- Oui, confirma ce dernier, la mine satisfaite sous les reniflements de Rogue.

\- Bien, vu que ceci est réglé, Severus auriez-vous l'obligeance ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant l'enfant toujours dans les bras de James. »

Le potionniste se leva et se dirigea avec beaucoup de réticence vers Potter qui le regarda, un sourcil relevé lorsque Severus tendit ses bras vers lui avec un dégoût mal dissimulé dans la demande implicite de lui remettre le bébé. James ricana et lui remit le nourisson, puis essuya ses mains contre son pantalon comme pour effacer toute trace des germes que Severus aurait pu lui transmettre via leur bref contact. Lily lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora allégrement.

Rogue quant à lui tint tant bien que mal le bébé, clairement peu à l'aise avec la manipulation des bambins et demanda à Lily où est-ce qu'il pouvait déposer le jeune Harry. Elle le dirigea vers une petite table à langer au fond du salon. Severus y déposa le nouveau-né, s'assura qu'il ne puisse pas trop bouger, bien retenu par le matelas à langer qui se relevait sur les bords dans l'objectif de limiter les mouvements des tout-petits et sortit sa baguette. Très vite il se mit à marmonner de nombreux sortilèges aux formulations complexes qui intriguèrent fortement la curieuse Lily qui l'observa avec attention. Ce manège dura quelques minutes à tel point que le jeune Harry finit par s'endormir.

Finalement Severus se retourna et s'adressa à Dumbledore.

« L'enfant est fortement intoxiqué par la magie noire, annonça-t-il avec une grimace. Il va falloir le sevrer le plus vite possible et avec beaucoup de précautions. Quant aux séquelles qu'auraient pu laisser les détraqueurs c'est difficile à dire. Sa température corporelle est plus basse que celle d'un être humain normal, environ 35°C, mais j'ai dû mal à déterminer si c'est dû à une simple hypothermie causée par les froides températures d'Azkaban ou si ce sont bien les détraqueurs qui sont à l'origine de ce résultat. Pour autant cela pourrait disparaître d'ici quelques heures. Mais je recommande qu'on le couvre un peu plus. Il doit avoir très froid. À part ça il me semble en bonne santé. Il est un peu trop petit pour un nouveau-né et il a un léger déficit en fer et certaines vitamines mais rien qu'une bonne alimentation ne puisse corriger. En somme rien que les rudes conditions de vie à Azkaban ne puissent expliquer, bien que je soupçonne la magie noire d'être responsable de son retard de croissance. Une fois sevré il devrait reprendre une croissance normale. Sinon je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour évaluer les autres dommages possibles. Je pense également qu'il faille attendre quelques années, le temps que sa magie se développe pour que l'on puisse réellement évaluer l'influence qu'on put avoir les détraqueurs sur lui, expliqua Severus d'un ton professionnel. »

Dumbledore le remercia chaleureusement tout comme Lily qui reprit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras afin qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle se pencha afin d'ouvrir un des tiroirs sous la table à langer et en sortit une petite serviette qu'elle enroula autour de Harry afin de lui tenir chaud, en attendant de le coucher dans une gigoteuse bien plus chaude, dans son futur lit.

« Comment doit-on procéder pour sevrer Harry ? demanda-t-elle à Severus avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais vous amener quelques potions calmantes et antidouleur sous peu. Il n'y a hélas pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'existe aucune potion pouvant imiter les effets de la magie noire contrairement aux moldus***. Le plus important c'est de le surveiller. Il y a des risques qu'il souffre d'une forte fièvre, de convulsions, de vomissements ou bien qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque, lista le potioniste en détournant les yeux de Lily, clairement peu à l'aise qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui. »

La jeune maman écarquilla les yeux en entendant la liste des symptômes et s'écria quelque peu hystérique.

« Il peut en mourir ?!

\- Ça peut arriver dans les cas extrêmes chez les adultes en tout cas. C'es… c'est très rare d'avoir des enfants contaminés par la magie noire alors je n'en sais pas vraiment plus, bégaya Severus.

\- Et Malfoy ? Il a eu un gosse il y a deux ans non ? Ils n'ont pas dû le sevrer lui aussi ? s'enquit James avec un dédain palpable en parlant de la famille Malfoy.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser avec ton cerveau de limace Potter, une intoxication de magie noire chez les enfants est très rare. Il faut pratiquer de manière très importante et régulière la magie noire et Narcissa n'est pas une sorcière diabolique qui va torturer les moldus quand l'envie lui en prend comme sa sœur. Même Lucius ne pratique pas la magie noire aussi couramment que tu le penses et il a dû probablement être encore plus prudent lorsqu'il a appris que sa femme était enceinte. Bellatrix est en quelque sorte une exception. Les vieilles familles pratiquant la magie noire depuis toujours sont toutes au courant des risques et savent prendre les précautions nécessaires.

\- Je suis certain que l'enfant ira bien Lily, dit gentiment Dumbledore voulant clairement la rassurer. Il a survécu à Azkaban, il survivra à un sevrage. Surtout avec vous pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Mais s'il fait un arrêt cardiaque que dois-je faire ? Je ne suis pas médicomage ! paniqua Lily. Dois-je prendre le risque de l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste et mettre en péril sa couverture si les choses tournent mal ?

\- Je vais vous donner l'adresse d'une médicomage qui saura rester discrète. C'est une ancienne sympathisante de l'ordre et il reste toujours Severus en dernier recours. Il n'est peut-être pas médicomage mais c'est un expert en potions, rassura Dumbledore en questionnant Rogue du regard qui assentit avec réticence. Bien ! Vu que tout ceci est réglé, Minerva, Severus et moi-même allons prendre congé, déclara-t-il en se levant. Je dois encore voir afin de parler du deuxième jumeau et récupérer les papiers pour que l'adoption soit officielle. Je vous amènerai tout cela ce soir. En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne chance et je vous remercie de donner une chance à ce pauvre petit garçon. Avec vous pour l'élever je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un jeune homme très gentil. Je vous conseille aussi de lui mettre un ou deux glamours sur les yeux et les cheveux afin de dissimuler un minimum sa véritable filiation. Evitons de prendre tout risque inutile. »

Jetant un dernier regard au nourrisson Dumbledore salua James et Lily et se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de Minerva et Severus. Après de nouveaux remerciements de la part de Lily dans le jardin, ils finirent par transplaner, laissant dans le foyer de la famille l'un des plus grands secrets de la dernière guerre des sorciers. Car aux yeux du public et même des amis de la famille, le premier fils de Lily et James venait de naître**** en ce 31 juillet 1982, il s'appelait Harry James Potter, avait les cheveux noirs de James et les beaux yeux verts de Lily. Aries Gemini Black quant à lui n'avait jamais existé ou s'il avait, il était mort-né tout comme son frère jumeau et avait été enterré sur la terre désertique d'Azkaban dans une tombe sans nom.

* * *

 **~ ƇƆ ~**

* * *

Moins d'un an plus tard, en juin 1983, le crime le plus sordide depuis l'attaque contre les parents du célèbre Neville Londubat plongea à nouveau la communauté sorcière dans un deuil national.

Lily et James Potter, deux jeunes sorciers connus pour leur forte implication dans la lutte contre Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom durant la dernière guerre, furent tués en Suisse alors que James effectuait une mission hautement secrète en tant qu'auror pour le Ministère de la Magie. Sa femme ayant décidé de l'accompagner à la dernière minute, fut assassinée à ses côtés dans leur résidence temporaire fournie pour les besoins de la mission.

Soupçonné dans un premier temps puis rapidement arrêté dans le même pays, Sirius Black, le collègue de mission de James, fut accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir torturé le couple afin de venger la mort de son maître et par la même occasion d'éliminer deux éminents sorciers du côté vainqueur de la guerre. Il fut en effet retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, ses souvenirs des derniers jours effacés par sa propre baguette qui révéla également avoir jeté de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire utilisés probablement pour faire souffrir les Potter.

Cependant l'affaire ne put jamais être clairement résolue mais le principal suspect étant incapable de prouver son innocence, Sirius Black fut condamné à vie à Azkaban.

Quant à Harry James Potter, le fils du couple, il fut confié à sa dernière famille vivante : sa tante maternelle qui accepta de l'élever suite à la demande insistante d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **À suivre…**

* * *

Notes :

* : le tarsier est un petit primate vivant en Asie ayant la particularité de posséder de très grands yeux et des pieds développés. Le nom ne vous dit peut-être rien mais il y a de fortes chances pour que vous ayez déjà vu une photo de cette drôle de créature. On en trouve plein sur Google.

** : Un accouchement dans sa totalité dure en moyenne treize heures (les étapes connues des fortes contractions et de l'accouchement n'en sont qu'une partie). Quand M. Hugber annonce qu'il a pris son temps pour naître -selon sa mère en tout cas- c'est subjectif. Il s'agit là d'une maman qui a été traumatisée (façon de parler). Certains accouchements durent bien plus longtemps -pas que je le souhaite à quelqu'un-.

*** : Quand Severus fait allusion aux moldus dans cette phrase il fait référence aux mères toxicomanes qui ont eu des enfants alors qu'elles avaient continué à se droguer pendant la grossesse. Dans ces cas-là, les médecins mettent rapidement les nouveaux-nés sous morphine afin de les sevrer car via la maman les enfants sont eux aussi devenus dépendants de la drogue.

**** : Lily et James ont prétendu que Lily avait fait un déni de grossesse, ce qui pouvait se justifier étant donné qu'elle était très angoissée à l'idée de tomber à nouveau enceinte suite à sa fausse couche en 1980.

La cause indirecte de celle-ci fut le stress important auquel fut soumise Lily suite à l'annonce de la prophétie qui risquait de concerner son enfant, plus l'angoisse de la guerre et un triste hasard du destin. Après à cet incident Lily fit une dépression qui dura plusieurs mois.

Par ailleurs contrairement au canon les Potter ont vécu plus longtemps et de ce fait le rôle d'espion de Rogue ne leur était plus inconnu. Du coup, même si Lily et Severus ne se sont jamais réellement réconciliés il n'y avait plus réellement d'animosité entre eux.


End file.
